


【Omega TJ室】Opium poppy

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Omega - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream





	【Omega TJ室】Opium poppy

1.

“别忘了今天下午跟他的相亲，准时到才能给别人一个好印象。” 

“好。” 你扣着牛仔裤上的纽扣，从房间里回复着站在门外的母亲。

你今年二十三岁，照理说一这是个正常男性在冲事业，打拼的年龄。不过，所谓的“正常”，仅仅定义为第二性是Alpha的男性。

作为男Omega，父母对你从小到大的唯一寄望就是找个好归宿，早点嫁人。你放眼望去周遭的人，明明性别歧视从几百年前就一直存在，那时候女性备受歧视，跟你现在的情况差不多。然而你现在却眼睁睁的看着身边的女Alpha在职场上叱咤风云，总感到有些不甘心。

可能是出自于报复社会的心态吧，你从十四岁就开始流连于不同Alpha的床上。当然，出于生理机制，你永远都是下面那一个。但是你十分享受被人宠着，捧着的感觉，那样子让你感觉你在操纵着周遭的Alpha们。当然，那么多届男友里，也有两三个被你这种行径惹怒，下手揍你的。不过通常下手都很轻，你只要红着眼框，摆出一副楚楚可怜的样子，他们就会放过你了。隔天，依旧把你抱在怀里，给你捧上一切最好的。

噢，除了几个月前遇到的那个调教师。对自己三番两次出轨而忍无可忍的男朋友最终还是以”“Alpha对Omega的家属有着控制权“的名义把自己送进了调教室。一进门，你就换了副面孔，看着他戴着金丝眼镜，斯斯文文的样子，估计就不是下重手的主儿。只要自己看起来可怜，自己就能逃过一劫。

听着他一声一声的叫着自己“小可爱“，”小宝贝”，不得不说，如果别人这么说，你绝对会觉得他们油腻无比。但是你眼神一遇上了他的凤眼，含情脉脉的样子，就让你觉得这个人分外的好亲近。你已经开始想着回家时要如何装的被打的狠了，来换取自家Alpha的同情心。

结果，你连装都没必要。

你是真的结结实实的被打得快灵魂出窍了。

那个人真的很过分，仗着他那副好看的皮囊，总能够三言两语哄着自己，然后手下一点都没有留情。你人生中绝对没有任何一次的惨叫哭嚎比那一天还要来的发自内心。尤其是往自己身后塞姜那件事，每一次想到就一哆嗦。肠道里火烧火燎的感觉，再加上身后没有停歇，有弹性的热熔胶条，着实让你安分了一阵子。

不过最后，你的前男友还是没有留住你。回去之后，的确被他狠操了一顿，连续好几天都沾不了椅子。当时，他摁着你的手臂，下身横冲直撞时，你在疼痛中努力的扭头看了他一眼。平时温柔的男友彷佛野兽出笼，失去理智一般。

这种样子，让你即刻就对他失去了兴趣。

只有在一个人感到自己失去了对事物的控制时，他才会暴躁和失去理性。你看不下去你身边的人露出这个样子，而你跟每一届男友分手也多多少少是因为这个原因。

所以那一次，就成了分手炮。

思绪被母亲的敲门声给打断，你内心哀叹了一声，才打开了门。“妈，别催了，我要出门了。” 

她上下大量了你一番，看你打扮的还算乖巧可人，连忙把你推出了门。“好好表现啊！” 她叮嘱道。

“知道了妈。”

  
  


2.

你看着眼前的男人，眼前一晕。你觉得相亲系统一定是出了什么问题了，怎么可能这么巧。

哪怕是被雷劈，被车撞的几率都比你在茫茫人海中再次见到他，而且还是面对面的看着他的可能性高。

“呵...呵呵，好巧啊.....” 你尴尬的笑了笑，眼神不知道要放在哪里，只能放在了他身后的装饰品上。

母亲给的对象资料，你连点开都没点开。反正是谁都一样，就是应付应付，如果有个好看的，或许干上一炮也不错。就当是你平时用的“交友”软件，出来，见面，没意思就散，彼此感觉还不错，就来一次，爽快一下也不错。

但是现在，你觉得自己的双腿蠢蠢欲动的想跑。

今天的他，上身穿着黑色丝绸衬衫，解开了两个扣子，能够隐约看到分明的锁骨，点缀着一个银色的十字架。而裤子则是黑色西装裤。依旧是收窄的设计，露出一小节脚踝。外面搭着一件灰色的大衣， 胸前的口袋放着一件折叠的完美无瑕的手巾。

当然，挺直的鼻梁上依旧挂着那一副精致的金丝眼镜。

一切都那么的优雅，高贵，不可侵犯，唯独他头上的一顶贝雷帽中和了一点他的气质，让他看起来比较温和，亲切的感觉。 

“怎么样，伤好了？” 他面带微笑的问着你，彷佛是真挚的关心你一样。

你并不是很想说这个话题。所以，你换上了一如既往甜腻的嗓音，“您怎么也来相亲.....以您的条件，应该有不少追求者吧。” 恭维了他几句，你希望能够在他被你夸上天的时候，找个机会逃跑。

“我什么条件？” 他眼神紧紧的直视着你，一股灼热像是要把你穿透一样。眼里盛满着温柔，现在换个人坐在这里可能已经把自己扒光送上去了。

“你长得好看” 这五个大字像刻在石头上一样，发着圣光的烙在了你心里。你差点就要从嘴里脱口而出了。

但是看到他直勾勾，不遮掩的眼神，你忽然觉得自己还是现在就跑吧。

他的这个眼神，你可太熟悉了。

生理反应比心里反应还快，你转身抬腿就想走，却被他一只手给捞了回来。你看着他纤细白嫩的手腕，心里充满了各种疑问。例如，他的这种天生怪力是从哪儿来的。

“怎么这么着急的走，嗯？” 他的嗓音富有磁性，低哑又魅惑。你被半强迫，半引诱的坐回了原位。

他脸上依旧挂着微笑，“工作是工作，既然我们现在不在那里，你又不在我的负责范围里，就别那么害怕了，小可爱。” 说完，他顺手捏了捏你的下巴。

你看着他这身打扮，配上现在这个表情。比起上次在调教室见面，那一副精致的公子，斯文败类的样子，现在的他看起来人畜无害，走在路上估计一堆的Omega都会扑上去。

上次疼的死去活来，根本没有好好看他。只记得他好看的眼睛。现在仔细端详，他的确是你看过的所有男人里难得一见的极品。

算了，就当品鉴美男吧。

看一看帅哥，也能让自己心情好一点。你这样安慰着自己。

  
  


3.

坐在椅子上，你有一搭没一搭的跟他聊着，照他的话来说，就是“既然都是被父母逼迫来的，算是统一阵线，那就一起度过一段美好的时光就好，谁也不用对谁负责。” 你挺喜欢他这种洒脱的性格，所以也就放下的戒心。

不过你发现自己完全专心不了，好几次看着他挺俏的鼻梁，有些魅惑的凤眼和比例绝佳的五官，总是会失神。你并不想让自己像一个花痴一样，但是在他第三次重复了刚刚讲过的话后，他噗的一声笑了出来。点了点你的鼻子，“小花痴，看呆啦？” 

“没...没有。” 你摇了摇头，让自己清醒一点，然后随即决定去卫生间洗个脸，给发烫的脸降一降温。面对Alpha，你一向是游刃有余的。你太讨厌现在像个纯情少年的自己了。

走去卫生间的路上，你看到了一个女性Omega正在缠着一个服务生，说她弄丢了一个昂贵的发簪，一定是他们偷的。眼看她不依不饶的泼妇样，再恰巧瞄到了桌椅下闪闪发亮的发簪，你突然灵光一闪。

你叫住了另一个服务生，把发簪交到了他的手里。“请帮我送去第十五桌，就说是某个人的定情信物。” 那个服务生饶有深意的看了你一眼，偷笑着走开了。

你耸了耸肩，反正那也不是你的“信物”，而且他不是被父母叫来相亲吗？

那我就给他促成个好姻缘。

果不其然，你擦了擦手从卫生间出来时，餐厅里已经回响着那个女性Omega的声音了。“我不管！你拿了我的信物，我...我就是你的人了！” 那个女Omega叫嚣着，明明是要别人娶她，还一副嚣张的样子。

你躲在墙角，笑到静音，泪花都出来了。

听着他依旧不疾不徐，笑着面对眼前这位泼妇。“您误会了，这并不是我拿的，是刚刚一位服务生那给我的。”

“服务生？怎么可能！我刚刚就站在门口，服务生手上拿着什么我会看不到吗！不要翻脸不认人！” 

他无奈的叹笑了一声，找来了服务生。“请问，刚刚这个发簪是谁请您送过来的？” 服务生看着他的样子，再看了看那个泼妇，似乎也乐于看好戏，摇了摇头说不清楚。

你觉得一切都按照你的计划进行，准备从偏门开溜。结果突然一股扑面而来的红酒味笼罩着整个餐厅。 没有刺喉的酒精味，只有幽幽的果香，淡淡的酸涩。空气中你能隐隐约约的看见红酽的酒色，深不可测。高贵优雅中透着冷艳，你瞬间就想到了他。散发着信息素的他多了几分威严，服务生铁青着脸，颤抖着指了指卫生间。

眼看着他就朝你走过来了，靴子踏在地上的脆响准确的对应着你的心跳声。他到了卫生间里，看到你，身子凑了上来。“好玩吗，嗯？” 声音中没有任何一丝不耐烦，反而像是在教一个小孩一样的又耐心，又温和。

“不....不好玩......” 你摇了摇头，被他带有压迫感的信息素逼的缩到了墙角。“别躲啊，小可爱。这么怕我做什么？” 你腹诽着，废话，你信息素都压的我喘不过气了，我不躲你我躲谁？但是这个时候，他一个轻柔的吻贴在了你的双唇上。

空气里的酒香瞬间浓郁了几分，你嘴里也品尝到了醇厚酸甜，有些涩的酒味，果香在嘴里散发，沁人心脾。被这一个吻冲昏了头脑，你全然忘记了这个人在几个月前还在调教室痛打了你一番，而且你原本并不打算有跟他任何的深入接触。

你现在却热情的搂住了他的腰，轻轻的含咬着他的下嘴唇。你偷偷的捏了捏他精壮的腰肢，头脑里开始浮想联翩。只不过还没想太久，这个美好的吻就结束了。你们之间拉出了一条银丝，你从旁边的镜子里看见了自己通红的脸，而他却一点事都没有。 

你被他拉着出了卫生间门，还有些头晕目眩。门外那个女Omega可能是怕了刚刚铺天盖地的信息素，夹着尾巴逃了。

一模一样的位置，刚刚还以近似于陌生人的样子现在却多了几分暧昧。你看着眼前刚刚送来新鲜的白酱意大利面，一口都吃不下去。满脑子都是他柔软的唇，和刚刚细腻甘美的红酒味儿。这时，他火上浇油的隔着桌子，捧起了你不知所措的放在桌上的手，落下了一吻。

这太他妈对你胃口了。

你没碰过那么带感的Alpha。长得好看不说，还会撩。

作为调教师，他令你无比恐惧。但是，作为相亲对象，他让你口干舌燥。

你把之前不好的回忆抛到额脑后，手反过来抓住了他的手腕，悄悄的揉捏着。

你闻到自己身上罂粟花的气息越来越浓重，才意识到自己的信息素有些失控了。

罂粟花的味道并不是特别的鲜明，不像它艳丽张扬的颜色，它的味道清淡，近乎无味，仅仅带有一些苦涩。只有好奇的人们在舔舐它圆润可爱的果实裂出的乳汁时，才能体会到它所掩藏的疯狂。

这就是让你慌张的地方，绽放的罂粟味道太淡了，几乎什么东西都能把它的味道盖过，只让人看见它的艳丽，而不得味道。

一直伪装的很好的你，平常身上总是带着一股奶香，一点侵略性都没有，任人捏扁搓圆的样子正中绝大部分强势的Alpha的下怀。这也让你尝到不少的甜头。每一次的性事前，你也往往会往身上喷满甜腻的香水以掩盖自己情动时的罂粟花味。

然而现在一股明显的味道却从你每一个毛细孔散发出来，像是有人把花瓣摘了下来，用力的搓揉，碾压而发出的最原始的味道。

他似乎也闻到了你身上的信息素，脸色微微一变，但又很快的回到了绅士一般的微笑。他站起身来，把你搂进了怀里，朝柜台走去。

站在付账柜台前的你却觉得一秒都等不了了，欲火焚身，那个人却彷佛不知道刚刚他一个吻的味道杀伤力有多大，还不慌不忙的付账。

4.

火烧火燎的去了附近的高级酒店，一到房间里，你急不可耐的就啃咬着他的双唇，渴求着像刚才一样的酒香。然而他却一下把你的手反剪到了背后，把你压到了床上。

你被他这一顿操作整的迷茫。他顺势坐到了床上，把你拉到腿上，你才发现大事不妙。这时你才想起来他作为调教师的“职业病”。

他一只手拷住了你的双手，手腕传来的一阵冰凉让你哆嗦了一下。不过，你脑子里想着他骨节分明，青筋隆结的手，脸开始发烫了起来。

“你似乎很享受戏弄别人啊，调皮蛋。” 他的手在你被牛仔裤紧紧包裹着的臀上拍了拍，发出了闷响。

屁股在他手中，你怎么可能表现出看到他被人纠缠时的快乐。“没有，没有.....” 

“有没有，等会儿再说。不过，我认为调皮的小孩就需要得到一个教训。你说是不是？” 他慢条斯理的把你身上的牛仔裤一点一点的往下拉，手指勾着内裤边缘，划过白嫩的臀肉。下身被扒的一干二净，两个滚圆的白丘出现在了他的眼前。

他的手掌在你身后游走着，不时轻拍两下，调戏的成分多过惩戒。你想着，不禁有些兴奋。如果不是那种把你往死里揍的手劲，其实你挺愿意玩这种游戏的。

身子正放松了下来，结果措不及防的一巴掌就抽在了肉团上，让它抖了几下。你呜的一声叫了出来，他专心致志的给手下的两团软肉染色，有节奏的拍打着，又重又狠的巴掌左右开弓，每一下都在你臀上带来了一阵刺痛。

“嘶....别那么重....” 你扭了扭臀部，但是却没换来他任何回应。

过去了两分钟后，你才发觉轻重並不是你说的算。 他带着些许霸道的圈住了你的腰，手下不停，在肤如凝脂的臀肉上扇出一声又一声的脆响。

你没想到平时作为情侣之间的情趣，在他手里也能变成像酷刑一样难熬。身后一下又一下不停歇的巴掌让你十分想哭。

高耸的肉团上已经覆盖上了浅浅一层粉红，像红色墨水被稀释后在了布料上晕染了开来。他抬了抬膝盖，使你将臀部翘得更高些，毫无间歇的掌掴把两片软肉抽的肉浪翻滚。

“啊...啊呜..” 你三番两次的蹬腿，小腿翘了起来。他也没制止你像个幼儿一样的乱踢乱蹬，只是被他耐心的，一次又一次的给压了下去。

你感觉到身后的两坨肉像放在火上烤了一样，疯狂的燃烧着，而那一只看似柔弱，却拥有怪力的手还在持续的招呼着。你软着嗓子，哼哼唧唧了几声。

直到你感觉一下都忍不住的时候，像只泥鳅一样，扭着身子就滚下了床。屁股着地，让你不由得哀嚎了一声。他伸出手来，要把你从地上抱起来。你却以为他还要打，膝行的后退了几步。

“你....你不能打我...我可以告你的....” 你欲哭无泪的示威着，但是事实上，你知道你根本无处可逃。

漆黑色的靴子停在了近在咫尺的位置。闻言，他蹲了下来，直视着你。他澄澈的眼睛如⼀汪清泉，温柔绵软，⽬光像晴空一样的宁静，包容。

“你知道的，Alpha有权利管教自家家属。” 

说完，他手指打着圈的在你大腿，接近腿根的地方抚摸着。

“谁是你家家属.....” 你不死心的念叨着，但是身子诚实的在他的爱抚下软了下来。

“很快就是了。” 说完，他一把拉起了你，把你放到了床上。灼热滚烫的皮肤哪怕是碰到如此柔软的床单也忍不住的蛰疼。

你看着他脱掉了衬衫，紧致，肌肉分明的身体让你感到从胃部涌上来的一股饥饿的感觉。他转了身，看到你的模样，再次忍不住失笑。“你现在还不脱，是等我待会剪开吗？” 一句话，既是宠爱又是威胁，你有些发怵。

一丝不挂的坐在他面前，你目不转睛的看着他锁骨上的银色十字架。一个代表祥和，虔诚的标识，在他身上却有着一种莫名诡异的美感。

5.

等到他也上了床后，你没有想到他在床上会是如此的温柔。以他揍人的手劲，你以为他会粗暴的把你摁在床上一顿猛操。就像所有其他的Alpha一样，只顾他们自己爽，把自己当个人形肉洞一样的横冲猛撞。

从十四岁以来，几百场的性爱让你学习到如何在疼痛中满足情欲。哪怕被粗暴的蹭破皮了，你也能从中找到某一个让你愉悦的地方。

然而眼前这个人并没有这么做。他细细的亲吻着自己，像个捧在手上的珍宝一样。从额头，眼角，鼻梁，一路亲到嘴角，然后，舔吻着自己的喉结。

不行，他这种温柔让你太手足无措了。让你毫无招架之力，溃不成军。

作为回报，你埋在了他的颈窝，深吸了一大口气，又在他的肌肤上呼出了一口热气。你轻轻的咬住了他的耳垂，舌头轻轻的舔弄着，像是一个吃到糖的小孩，仔细的品味着他的味道。

房间里两个人的信息素交融着，红酒味的刺激让你感觉有些醉的迷糊。你迷醉的沉浸在他的细吻带来的抚慰之中，磨蹭着他的颈窝，用手一点一点顺着脊柱的方向摩挲着他的背部。

昏暗的灯光下，他的银色十字架依旧反射着星点光芒。你顺势咬住了它，用嘴舔舐了一遍。

他看着湿漉漉的十字架，冷笑了一下。用手擦拭了一下，然后一根手指插进了你的口腔，轻柔，又带有些危险气息的搅动着。

突入其来的侵入物，并没有让你有过多的惊吓。

这就是你的目的。

你舌头微卷，像小猫舔舐自己毛发一样，虔诚的吸吮着他的手指。等他手指拿出来的时候，他把你翻了个个儿，跪趴的姿势让你有一些没有安全感，不由得挣扎了一下。

只不过这种不安感很快又被无尽的温柔给淹没。他仔细的亲着你的背，不放过你背脊上的每一寸皮肤。每一次带有情意的亲吻离开皮肤时，空气中带有水声的"啵"一声，让你都快哭出来了。

直到他吻到了腰窝，他才停了下来。潮湿灼热的呼吸，喘息，蔓延在空气中，让你感到浑身燥热。如同抚摸细嫩的花蕊一般，他在通红，些许肿胀的臀肉间拨开了隐秘的穴口，指腹按压着紧致的入口。那里已经是一片狼藉，兴奋的等待他的侵入。

你内心叹息着自己的没出息，但是还是忍不住的把臀部往上拱了拱。

等整根巨物没进去后，他开始缓慢的移动着。然而这种缓慢并没有延续太久，当他碾过某个点，而你哼了一声时，你瞄见他眼里透露出星点危险的光芒。

他有节奏的顶撞着，你把自己埋进了床单，身后两瓣红肿的肉不断被撞击着，体内敏感的点又被狠狠的碾压着，你逐渐听见自己闷闷的哭叫，心里感到有些愤忿不平。

在那一个点再度被狠狠的撞击时，你听见自己的声调猛然间升高，带着哭腔的呻吟再也压抑不住。他看着你这副样子，似乎很满意，而下一个动作让你眼泪直接就出来了。他一边撞击着，一边拍打着已经红肿不堪的臀肉，房间里噼啪作响，然而你完全没办法忍受脆弱的皮肉再遭受任何一点刺激。

“停...停下啊....别打...” 你惊慌的向前爬，却被他扣着腰拖回了原位。每一下都快被顶到了胃一样，身后的抽打又没有停，你呜呜咽咽的扭着屁股，然而你的挣扎在他眼里似乎成了另一种风景。

他向前倾了倾身，在你耳旁呼气，低喃道，“你觉得如果今天那个女Omega现在看到你被操的不成样子，她会是什么反应呢？”

你没有回应，只是兀自的抽泣着。直到你看到他拿着手机在你面前晃了晃，“我今天可是留下了她的联络方式呢，要不然，我们现在给她通个电话？” 你瞬间觉得一股瘆人的电流从脊髓往上窜，猛的摇头，“不要......不要....” 

看着你被吓着的样子，他才把手机放到一旁，继续专心致志的开垦，探索着你的身体。

“认识到错误了吗？” 身后的穴口迎接着不停的抽插，你根本没有精力去听他说什么。直到他手轻轻的揉捏着你高高翘起的小玩意儿，“嗯？” 

你这才感觉到一股阴恻恻的气息，胡乱的认着错。“我错了...错了......” 他听着你的哭叫，笑的开怀，奖励一般，把你的的头转了过来，给了你一个缠绵的吻。

  
  


6.

等到你已经高潮了三次后，觉得可能再一次就会晕在床上时，他才放过你。

只不过，似乎也没有完全放过。

当你感觉到身后两团肉被一块坚硬的木板贴上时，吓得差点没问候他祖宗。但是你忍住了，不然今晚别想睡了。

你艰难的扭头看了一眼，瞬间睁大了眼睛，你不知道这个该死的发刷是从哪里冒出来的。你瞬间感觉上一次的恐惧回来了，你尝试用自己最甜腻的声音求道，“我疼.....疼呜.....” 只不过换来的是充满威胁性的，让你寒毛直竖的发刷在你臀上磨蹭。

刚刚的温柔都犹如温水煮青蛙一样，当你沉浸其中不可自拔时，你才发现自己再也跳不出去了。

实在是怕了，你做出了一个等会让你十分后悔的决定。你蹭的从床上蹦了起来，转身逃进了宽敞的浴室。你进门，你就死死的把门锁上了。

冷静下来后，你才发现自己的决定有多么愚蠢。首先，这么情侣套间的浴室门有跟没有一样，薄薄的一层木板，一点保护力都没有。其次，这是用他名字开的房，房间里的钥匙在他那儿啊。

你清楚的意识到：自己就不应该跟他斗。

你听见门外一步一步逼近的脚步声，一下从刚刚的情欲里清醒了。

剩下的只有害怕到想哭的感觉。

=====

蛇在捕捉猎物的时候，光滑的腹部滑过地面，悄无声息，等到动物放低了戒备时，它便缓慢的缠绕在猎物的身上。细长的身躯左右摇摆着，扫过猎物的全身上下，然后逐渐收紧，直到猎物动弹不得，它才把两个尖牙瞬的插入猎物的脖颈，一招致命。 

=====

他敲了敲门，门上传来两声“扣扣”的声音。心里有一个声音在告诉你，现在再不开门，会死的很惨。但是你刚享受完一次淋漓的性爱，双腿发软，你甚至可以感觉到穴口有些合不拢，精液滴滴答答的沿着大腿留下来。

“要我进去，还是你出来？” 他带着笑意的问着。你实在是很想过去开门，搞不好还能求得些宽恕。但是你的身体不听使唤。

咔的一声，门被钥匙打开了，他把你从地上捞了起来，还没有其他动作，就被你捧起了脸。你希冀刚刚在床上的温存可以换得几分心软，鬼使神差的捧起了他的脸，边抽噎着，边胡乱的啄着他的脸，在他脸上留下好几个湿润的吻。

“不打了...不打了....亲爱的...不打了....” 你哼唧着，看他当下无动于衷，畏惧的再次舔吻着他的脸庞。

他听到你对他的称呼，似乎有些惊讶，随即露出了更灿烂的笑容。捏住了你的下巴，骨感鲜明的手撩拨上了你的唇，轻轻的揉捏着今晚被亲肿的下嘴唇。“刚刚那一顿巴掌是对你这一次调皮所做的惩罚，而现在，我想要给你一些对于未来行动的提醒。” 他点了点你的鼻子，“以后，永远不要想着捉弄我，小东西。” 听到他的话，你突然觉得自己回到了调教室。但他话语里的“以后”又让你心里柔软了几分。

还没反应过来，就被他一个翻身按到了浴缸边缘，冰凉冷硬的触感让你浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。发刷落下，发出钝响，比巴掌带来的声音沉闷，痛感却重了不少。每一下都让痛楚飞快地刺入皮肉深处。

发刷越来越重，灼热的面积在扩大，而痛感也随着加强，你本能地想要蜷缩起来，但随即双手便被他按住，紧紧的按压在浴缸边缘。你的挣扎变成了无用的抽动，两条小腿徒劳地摇晃着。不久之前已经受过一顿掌掴的肉团好象被燃着了一样，然而他的发刷丝毫没有停下的意思，反复掴打着刚刚略消褪痛感的地方，在灼热之上印上更强烈的疼痛。

发刷在臀肉上左右拍打，每一下都在通红的臀肉上印上椭圆形的印子。硬木的质地把臀肉打得凹陷，再弹起来。

“嗷呜...疼...疼啊....不敢了不敢了....以后不捉弄您了，我错了呜呜.....” 实在是疼了，你嘴里蹦出一套又一套的说词，虽然你并不知道自己能不能抑制住想要看他吃瘪的欲望，但是现在这个情况下，你反正是不敢想了。

他看了看在浴缸上哭的直抽抽的你，椭圆形的硬木发刷把你的屁股抽的又红又肿，两瓣鼓起来的肉球布满了紫砂和血点，还印着刚刚一层一层的巴掌印。他放下了发刷，也减轻了对你腰部的束缚。

你以为这祖宗终于打完了，正要起身，就被他说了一句，“不许动。” 给吓得待在了原位。

直到你看着他拎了条蘸了水的皮带进来，你差点没跪下抱着他大腿哭喊。当你感觉到那个还滴着水的皮带又跟自己高肿着的屁股亲密接触时，怕得不行。你哭的气都喘不匀，猛地摇头，“别...别....您大人有大量....我错了，我错了啊....” 

“认错是好的，不过呢，我这个人挺记仇的。” 他拎着皮带，在你已经被发刷收拾了一顿，滚烫的快要冒烟的臀上轻拍了拍。水珠的冰凉让你身后的疼痛缓和了一点，但是这并没有减轻你对即将到来的疼痛的恐惧。

你转了身，跌跌撞撞的搂住了他。虽然牵扯到了身后的伤让你疼的嘶了一声，但是你很确定如果现在不能让他心软，等会儿就没机会了。 你顶着姹紫嫣红的屁股，缩到了他的怀里，一股憋屈劲儿的蹭着他的颈窝。

“我真知道错了，以后，以后保证不捉弄你了嘛....饶了我这次好不好......” 你有些欲哭无泪，自己只不过是想要看他出糗而已，有必要打那么重吗..... 还有没有天理了。

你这才看见他把皮带放到了一旁。“好了，不打了。不过以后你估计也不会有机会这么做了。” 听到他这句话，虽然是松了一口气，但是你有些慌张。什么叫”以后也不会有机会了？“

“你什么意思？” 你把他搂的更紧了，不肯放手。

“我的意思是，今天的发簪不是随随便便出现在那里的。我知道今天我要来见的人是你。”

你瞬间倒吸了一口凉气。

你现在十分的想要往他英俊的脸上卯上一拳，但是也只能想想，手下不敢有任何动作。只能狠狠的咬住了他的肩膀。

  
  


醒来的时候，已经是早晨了。你看着凌乱的房间，和衣着整齐，坐在床边，优雅的喝着红茶的人，想要抱他，却感觉到身后一阵疼痛，红肿的屁股刚刚消肿，但是还红着。而昨天被他进入的那个地方就更不用说了，碰都碰不得。

你看着他神情自若的样子，瞬间心里一股无名火又起来了。凭什么自己这么狼狈，他却一点事都没有！正想要开口，头脑里突然闪过的事情让你开始寻找你的手机。

昨晚一夜没回家，父母肯定会着急的。你在杂乱的衣服堆里翻找出了你的手机，却没看到父母的讯息。倒是讯息箱里充斥着你好几个小男朋友的讯息，有未接电话，有短信，还有一些图片。

你抬头瞄了一眼床边的人，狠了狠心，图片都没打开来看 —— 尽管你知道你那几个帅气好看的男朋友的裸照会让你立刻兴奋起来，你把所有人的联系方式都删了。

拿着个空荡荡的讯息界面，你凑到了他身旁。他看到你过来，把红茶拿了开来，怕撒到你身上。你红着脸的跟他加了联系方式，然后给他加了个备注。像是想要讨奖励的小孩一样，你晃了晃手机给他看。

他凑过来看了你给他加的备注，笑了一下，揉了揉你的头发。

“那我也得改口了，不叫你小可爱了。早安，我的小男朋友。”

fin.


End file.
